


Christmas Tidings of Good Cheer

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Lasairfhiona on LJ.</p><p>It's the S.H.I.E.L.D. annual Christmas party, and there is a very happy trio embracing the Holiday season!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tidings of Good Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fandom Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949225) by [Benedicthiddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston). 



> Written for a Christmas gift exchange at 1_Million_Words community on LJ.

It was the S.H.I.E.L.D. annual Christmas party at Tony Stark’s mansion. Everyone who was anyone was invited – Thor, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Phil Coulson, Skye, Grant Ward, Bruce Banner, Jim Kirk, Spock, Jemma Simmons, Steve Rogers, Leo Fitz, Melinda May, Nick Fury, Leonard McCoy, Christopher Pike, Maria Hill, Montgomery Scott, etc.    

The night was young when Agent Phil Coulson stepped in through the huge double doors. All heads turned, the few murmured conversations dying out as their highly esteemed favorite officially walked in. His death had been greatly exaggerated – it hadn’t even been a year after the attack on New York when his status as dead was officially revoked from the records and every single superhero on earth knew he, Coulson, was still alive. The circumstances revolving his actual eight-second death were still shrouded in complete secrecy, and very few knew the true story. But in the end, Coulson didn’t mind the whole world knowing he was alive – especially now that Clint Barton and Tony Stark both knew of his fight against death.

His entrance was made even sweeter as both Tony and Clint swept down from the upper balcony, both gliding down the stairs at high speed to reach their beloved. Shortly after coming back out to the Avengers that he was in fact alive, Coulson had been visited by two very love-struck individuals – Tony Stark, overjoyed with Phil’s return, and Clint Barton, relief written all over his face. And that is when the romance had begun. Clint had dumped Natasha after her obvious love affair for Rogers, and Tony was still playing it cool with Pepper. They trio of lovers saw each other at least once a month, and most major Holidays. It was an agreement they all lived with, considering their busy lives. With Coulson’s recent promotion to basically second-in-command (after Fury, of course) of S.H.I.E.L.D., and the return of the _USS Enterprise_ from their five-year mission, things within the network of Avengers / S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Federation / Starfleet had been growing steadily in stress and paperwork.

“PHIL!” He was unceremoniously crushed by two bodies as they squeezed the breath out of his lungs in a warm, welcome hug. The whole party standing the foyer was still in awe of the obvious public show of affection as both Clint and Tony unlatched from their man and gently shoved him into the sea of people.

“You have to meet-“ Tony started, bubbling in excitement.

“We’ve been waiting for you,” Clint expressed with an air of finality, seriousness, and curious smarts in the corner of his eyes.

“Ya know, scratch meeting anyone. We’re just glad you’re-“

“HOME. WE’RE GLAD YOU ARE HOME,” Clint yells, and the whole party seems to relax and go back to their conversations as previously at Clint’s signal.

Tony, his tux pristine and perfect, takes Phil’s arm and whispers, “I may have invited basically everyone you know. Plus something about Starfleet, so of course-“

“Tony, shhh. I recognize all the faces. You don’t need to go all out,” Phil soothes, stealing a kiss on a cheek tugged into a laughing smile.

They mingle, all three of them attached at the hips (almost quite literally) as they talk with one Agent after another, intermixed with a certain Admiral, a fine looking Doctor, and a Captain and his First Officer.

Overall, it is the festive feeling of the Holiday that brings everyone together.

“Merry Christmas and to all a Happy New Year!” was a chorus of voices as the alcohol was passed around more generously, the night beginning to feel younger and younger as the hours flew by.

It is midnight by the time the alcohol is gone from the kitchen and a few stragglers are left in the living room, slow dancing to whatever Christmas music was turned on by that one Scottish fellow from the _Enterprise_ (when Phil calls up Captain Kirk the next day to give out an assignment on New Vulcan, he will no more imply that the Engineer was, in fact, smooth, in both the drink and music departments).

Agent Ward is kissing Agent May, as if their relationship status wasn’t already known to the whole team, or even the whole company of S.H.I.E.L.D. It’s enough to make the new-comer, Skye, roll her eyes in disbelief. But she’s got bigger fish to fry. Thor had shown up minutes before, his bulging arms a miraculous sight to all (or more her). Unfortunately, on said arm hung the not-so-fragile human that went by the name Jane Foster. They would all be getting into a lively conversation of wits before it hit two am, at which point Clint would yell for everyone to leave, and Phil would be snuggled up with Tony in a nearby armchair.

But before that all went down, Bruce Banner was nudging Clint in the side, pointing at the smile on Phil’s face as Tony talked animatedly about his newest invention (of which JARVIS would never actually agree was a true invention of useable content) to Leo Fitz. Stark Industries, in all its glory, had been secretly creating gadgets and fun things for Coulson’s team since said team had been created short of six months before. And with Leo a lover all things gadget-y, Tony was happy to oblige about such secret things.

It was, needless to say, a very cute picture to be seeing in the light of a wonderful party, some very good friends, and some very much needed alcohol. It was a happiness everyone needed considering the disaster life had become since the Battle of New York.

Later, when the last guest had left, and Phil was asleep in Tony’s arms, Clint quietly turned off all the lights and the three of them, in their moment of blissful silence, were whole. Christmas was a time for giving and thankfulness, of times when they could be together without the pressure of work, their busy schedules, and every other thing going on in their life hounding them.

They were everything to each other, and they wanted it to stay that way.


End file.
